


Hugs and Happiness

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And I want a Lance, And then I want to kill him off, He gets more hugs than me, Hugs, I dont even know if this is technecally angst, I want to be Lance, I want to protect the cinnamon roll, Im jelly of Lance, Is there a warning for angst?, Its kinda fluffy angst, Its kinds sad, Keith is in there, Lance is obviously in there, Let the boi be happy, Somewhere, Thats how all angst is, everyone else is there too, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Voltron goes to form an alliance, and the natives gives hugs to everyone except Lance. Dont worry, he gets a hug at the end.





	Hugs and Happiness

The team had finished a mission and had finally gotten to rest, a rare occurrence what with how many Galra were starting to pop up. Currently the crew was going to form an alliance with a planet with a bountiful amount of resources. 

They were known to read emotions, and acted like therapist for different species. When they had landed on the planet, many of the locals came up and gave them hugs. When it came to Lance everyone avoided him, no one noticed when his face dropped. Only the locals, the locals flinched when his face dropped.

When they finally gotten to the dinner table, everyone had gotten at least 30 hugs, excluding Lance. Everyone else had been feeling great, according to Allura, when they hug you, they give off a calming scent that increases dopamine, oxytocin, and endorphins. Maybe that’s why they were ignoring Lance, he was one of the happiest member already, why would he need more?

“Looks like the locals already know to steer clear of lance and his flirting,” Keith snickered

“Ha ha Mullet, they are just too overwhelmed by my fabulousness” Lance boasted, on the inside he was distraught, he hadn’t even done anything yet, this was a new record, he thought bitterly. He saw more of the locals flinch, and some even took hesitant steps toward him, before backing off. 

When the feast was coming to an end, Lance was feeling worse, when his team members were talking about the hugs they had gotten. Then they started making fun of him for not getting any, so he hid his sorrow, with a carefree smile. Then the king walked in and walked around the table once, analyzing each paladin, before going to his throne. 

“Blue paladin” the king boomed

“Me?” Lance pointed to himself in confusion

“Are you not the blue paladin?” He asked

“I am” Lance swallowed thickly, before getting up, and walking up to the king with a charming smile plastered on his face.

Lance stopped a good amount away from the throne, ‘what did I do this time?’ Lance panicked internally.

The king stood up, and took a step forward, Lance braced himself for any type of punishment. His smile becoming a little bit more strained, but still indistinguishable to a real smile from the naked eye. The king raised his arm, time seemed to slow, Lance flinched, thinking he was going to hit him. Instead, the king engulfed Lance in a huge hug, this surprised the almost everyone, except the natives.

Then the king pressed a button and everyone that had avoided Lance suddenly came piling on to him. A sudden rush of happiness hit Lance like a wave, it felt just like one of his family hugs, his fake smile dropped into a tender and REAL smile. Lance put his arms around the king and suddenly tears started to spill from his eyes. More and more natives started to join the group hug, they seemed relieved, as if they were forced to hold back. 

When the hug ended, Lance had felt happier than ever and was wiping tears off his face. 

“Sorry you had to see me like this,” Lance chuckled

“No need to be sorry my boy! Many people get like that when the annual festival comes around, I’m sure you got the gist of what the festival was for, during the connection,” He stated

“Yeah, I got the memo, it just kinda surprised me that you would choose me” He said

“You already know why we choose you, don't doubt yourself child, you will see them again” The king stated kindly

“That makes me feel much better, thank you sir,” Lance bowed

The King shook his head “no need for formalities, if you ever need another hug just call, this planet is in your debt for keeping us safe,” the king stated

“Now give me another hug before you leave” He finished opening his arms, Lance flew into his arms like a magnet to metal, letting his eyes slip closed, a content sigh spill from his lips. He pulled away and waved goodbye to the king before making his way to his team.

They started throwing questions 100 miles per hour on what just happened. Lance sheepishly explained that every year the planet host a hug fest, and they choose one person as the receiver. The happiness they build up over the year had to be released or else they explode, and if one person absorbs too much happiness they will over stimulate their brain and fry their hardware. In order to dump their happiness on someone, the person needs to be deprived of  years of happiness or be well adapted to a plentiful amount of happiness. 

Lance told them he had been chosen because he adapted to a large amount of joy, and they believed it.

If he wasn’t hyped up on happiness, he would’ve gone to his room to let the words of his team members sink in, but for now, he was happy, and he was going to enjoy it. Theu didnt need to know he had been starved of happiness for the majority of his life. He was just going to be happy.


End file.
